


Strictly By Your Invocation

by gooberAscendant



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: AMV, Gen, Video, What You Feel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5006098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooberAscendant/pseuds/gooberAscendant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This video is set to the song What You Feel (and it's reprise) from the Buffy musical. It won Best General at Tsubasacon 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strictly By Your Invocation

Lyrics:  
Why'd you run away?  
Don't you like my style?  
Why don't you come and play?  
I guarantee a great big smile

I come from the imagination  
And I'm here strictly by your invocation  
So what do you say  
Why don't we dance a while?

I'm the hottest swing, I'm the twist and shout  
When you gotta sing, when you gotta let it out  
You call me and I come a-runnin'  
I turn the music on, I bring the fun in  
Now were partyin', that's what its all about

Cause I know what you feel, girl  
I know just what you feel, girl

All these melodies, they go on too long  
Then that energy starts to come on way too strong  
All those hearts lay open that must sting  
Plus some customers just died combusting  
That's the penalty when life is but a song

You brought me down into this town  
So when we blow this scene  
Back, we will go to my kingdom below  
And you will be my queen

Cause I know what you feel, girl  
No, you see, you and me wouldn't be very regal  
I'll marry you, girl  
What I mean, I'm fifteen  
So this queen things illegal

I can bring whole cities to ruin  
And still have time to get a soft-shoe in  
Well, that's great but I'm late  
And Id hate to delay her

Somethings cooking, I'm at the griddle  
I bought Nero his very first fiddle  
She'll get pissed if I'm missed  
See my sisters the Slayer

(Reprise:)  
What a lot of fun  
You guys have been real swell  
And there's not a one  
Who can say they ended well

All those secrets you've been concealing  
Say your happy now, once more with feeling  
Well I gotta run  
See you all in hell


End file.
